


they were meant to be

by cakes_cake



Category: SakuAtsu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakes_cake/pseuds/cakes_cake
Summary: Atsumu is a girl Osamu is a guy who is a loving tsundere brother to his sunshine of an airhead twin sister. Atsumu and Suna become the substitute mangers for the golden week training camp. Inarizaki attends a training camp with Fukurodani , Nekoma, Karasuno and  Itachiyama at Nagano where the host school is Kamomedai.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

-At the gym-

Sakura: _anoo sensei, about the training camp this weekend_

Coach Norimune: _mmm please make those 4 days free, we can't let this opportunity past us, and I'm excited to see the new Karasuno. Itachiyama is also gonna join! there will be a lot of.._

Sakura _: umm_

Coach Norimune: _hmm? oh yes you were about to say something, what is it??_

Sakura: _umm truth is, I also can't join this weekend_

Coach: _oh? why, do you have an appointment?_

Sakura: _actually sensei my father just called, my grandma was sent to the hospital this afternoon because of mild stroke so my mom will be taking care of her. and my dad just left for a seminar that he will be attending for his company. So I'll be the only one left at home with my younger brother._

Coach Norimune: _hmmm_ , _that's unfortunate. Please relay my message for your grandmother to get well._

_I will sensei thank you!_ Sakura bowed deeply

Coach Norimune: _and you won't be present as well for your sisters wedding at Miyagi right Misaki?_

Misaki: _yes sensei, I'm sorry._

Coach Norimune: _it's okay, your family should come first._

_thank you sensei!_ the two managers bowed again as they expressed their gratitude.

Coach Norimune: _hmmm, this is going to be a problem though, we'll need someone to sub in for the two of you. I want the team to focus on improving. Do you two happen to know someone who's free for the weekend?_

Sakura and Misaki shook their heads. Just then Atsumu and Suna barged in the gym.

_Samuuu!_ Atsumu made a beeline to her brother tackling him to the gym floor.

Osamu: _ack! idiot get off I'm dirty._

_ehh I can just shower again at home, we can shower together if ya want Samu_ Atsumu said wiggling her brows

_Hey shut it! they'll get the wrong idea._ Osamu stressed struggling to push her sister off of him.

_Hi Samu,_ his girlfriend Suna greeted him pulling Atsumus jersey by the neck then helping her boyfriend off the floor

_thanks_ Osamu kisses Sunas cheek

Atsumu: _ew! you guys are gross there are people watching._

Osamu: _don't look doofus._

_Hi sensei! Misaki-san! Sakura!_ Atsumu ignores her brother and waves at the mens volleyball team coach and managers _. I came to bother Samu!_

_Hello Atsumu_ the two managers waved at her 

_Let your brother finish his stretches_ waved Coach Norimune

-Atsumu salutes-

_hey hey, Samu you know what?_

_no I don't._

_argh, listen will you._

_what ??_

_the girls volleyball team is free for the golden week!_

_huh? didn't_ _you say you were gonna have a training camp at Miyagi?_

_yeah, but majority of the team caught a cold and it'll be kind of weird to have just a few of us right? So Sensei decided that we'd just cancel and do self training._

_bummer, but I guess that makes sense._

_ya wouldn't want your dear lovely sister to get sick right Samu?_ Atsumu batted her lashes

_Yea-_ Osamu caught on and didn't continue what he was gonna say. He squints his eyes at his sister in retaliation. Atsumu giggles. 

-Meanwhile, the two managers who were folding the towels perked up, suddenly having an idea who could sub in for them for the weekend. The two then walked to team captain Kita.

_yeah we're gonna be free, and I'll be stuck at home alone since my family's already left for Tokyo ._ Suna complained with a slump of her shoulders.

Aran: _why don't you hang out with Atsumu Suna?_

Suna: _well that was the plan but it'll be boring without Samu._

Atsumu: _Sunarin_ , _I'll have ya know being with me is a pleasure._

Suna: _you'll be bored too ya know._

Atsumu: _yeah we'll both be._

Atsumu and Suna both sighed deeply at the thought of a boring week that is to come. 

Kita: _how about you two be the temporary managers for the team this weekend?_

Suna: _eeh? but don't you have Misaki-senpai and Sakura as managers Kita-san?_

Kita: _well, Sakura has to stay home to take care of her little brother because her grandmother is in the hospital, and Misakis' off to Miyagi for her sisters' wedding._

Atsumu and Suna " _oohed'_ in response

Kita: _so what do you both think?_

Atsumu and Suna turn to Osamu _Samu??_

Osamu: _why are ya looking at me like that?_

Atsumu and Suna looked at each other and then glomped Osamu. Atsumu to the left and Suna to the right

_Samu... you'll be there. Atsumu_ says with a pout

_yeah you'll be there Samu..._ Suna supplied fluttering her lashes at her boyfriend

Osamu blushed at the attention from the two but he eventually resigned.

_haa, alright I'll talk to mom and dad tonight. I'll also inform auntie sound good?_

Atsumu and Suna let go and clapped their hands with glee " _Yey!"_

Kita: _great! I'll go inform coach._

Kita leaves to inform their coachs

_Such a wimp Samu. tsk tsk tsk._ Gin comments, and shakes his head along with the rest of the volleyball club members.

_Shut up Gin!_. Osamu scowls at his teammates who were ganging up on him.

Atsumu: _this is great I'll be seeing different setters from different schools! ooooh Samu! Samu! didn't ya say Fukurodanis' gonna join?They're setter Akaashi is a real hottie did ya know?!_

Suna: _youre right! I saw a picture of him online and hes soo beautiful!_

Osamu: _hey!_

The team hollered to Osamus' dismay. _"ugh whatever!"_

Aran: _hahaha this is gonna be a fun week._


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, how are you all doing?? 😁 I hope the story is to your liking so far. Updates will be once a week or indefinite 😅. Anyways thank you dor reading! and take care!🤗

_Suna! I heard ya and Atsumu will sub in for our managers this weekend_

_yes sensei if you'll have us Suna answers_ bowing to Coach Norimune

Coach Norimune: _that'll be really helpful, thank you! I'll call up the yer coach and tell her I'll borrow you two for the weekend. It'll be a good exposure to see the dynamics of different teams._

Suna: _thank you sensei._

Coach Norimune: _we'll leave tomorrow and we'll be staying there for 4 days and three nights. So pack your bags tonight._

Suna: _well we've pretty much packed our things, we're gonna have to reduce on the training gear though but we'll be fine sensei._

Coach Norimune: _ok, then I'll leave Misaki to brief you on what you and Atsumu need to do as sub managers. Misaki._

_yes sensei we'll take it from here._ Misaki answers with Sakura by her side. Coach Norimune fishes his phone out as he turns to leave.

Misaki: _Though I'm pretty sure you have an idea what managers do since you two are players, I'll rundown on what you really need to do as managers, sound good?_

Suna: _sounds pretty good to me senpai._

Osamu: _Tsumu!_

Atsumu _: what? it's payback for my pudding!_

Osamu _: ya ate my pudding first!_

The twins were once again wrestling on the gym floor for whatever reason. The spectators had amused looks on their faces. 

Misaki: _I wonder if those two will be okay though._

Sakura _: it'll be fine Misaki-senpai._

Suna _: I sure hope we'll be fine._

Kita _: stop it you two Kita pulls the two apart from each other. Osamu finish your stretching._

Osamu _: haii_

Kita _: Atsumu, why don't you go to Misaki and Suna._

Atsumu _: hai Kita-san._

The twins gave each other looks as they went to do what they have to do.

Kita: _haaa, alright once everyone's done with stretching, mop the floors then shower. Check your necessities and I'll see you tomorrow 7am sharp._

the team _: yes captain!_

* * *

At the Miya residence

Atsumu: _we're home! Mom?? Dad??_

Mama Miya _: welcome home!_

Papa Miya _: in the kitchen!_

Suna _: hi uncle, hi auntie._

Miya mom _: hi dear, you staying the night?_

Suna _: yes please, I don't wanna be home alone._

Miya Dad: _home alone?_

Suna _: well, my family went to Tokyo for the golden week uncle, then we were supposed to have our training camp but, Samu ya tell em._

Papa Miya _: what? ya finally knocked Suna up?_

Mama Miya _: dear!_

Osamu _: Dad!_ Osamu looked mortified. Both him and Suna sporting red blushes high on their cheeks.

Atsumu _: Dad, stop!_

Papa Miya _: hahaha, I'm kidding. I hope yer both responsible though._

Osamu _: ofcourse we are, I haven't even seen Sunarin naked hmp._

Papa Miya : _good, now what was it ya were gonna say?_

Osamu _: ooh, yeah, so Tsumu and Sunas training camp was cancelled because majority of the team caught colds and we were kinda no, we were in a pinch cause both our managers can't come with us and we needed subs for the training camp. So since Tsumu and Suna are free, Coach wanted to ask permission if it was ok for the two of them to fill in._

Papa Miya noded in understanding.

_Ya were looking forward to this so much weren't ya Tsumu?_ Mama Miya said as she started to set the table for dinner.

Suna _: I'm pretty much okay with it, but I still have to inform mom so she knows where exactly I am._

Mama Miya: _and you should inform her. Do you need me to talk to your mom Suna-chan?_

Osamu _: it's okay mom I'll talk to Auntie._

_What he said Auntie_ Suna answered pointing to Osamu 

Mama Miya: _well ok then. and we allow you Tsumu. Right dear?_

Miya Dad _: yes, but you have to behave got it?_

Atsumu _: yes daddy!_

Osamu _: I'll keep her in check._

Mama Miya _: that includes you Samu._

Osamu _: wha-??_

Suna and the rest in the table laughed at Osamus' surprised look.

Mama Miya _: now then let's have dinner. ah, Tsumu can you get the fruit juice from the fridge?_

Atsumu _: ok!_

-A healthy and delicous dinner full of laughs came to an end. Atsumu, Suna and Mama Miya went to the twins room to repack some of their things while Papa Miya and Osamu did the dishes _(cause why not?_ 😁)-

* * *

\- In the twins room-

  
Mama Miya: _well then let's repack your things before going to bed. I'll start organizing Samus things too._

Atsumu and Suna: _haii_

Atsumu: _we basically just have to reduce our training gear and add in more joggers and T-shirts right Sunarin?_

Suna: _mmhmm_

Mama Miya: _it'll be pretty cold at night since you'll be near the mountains so why don't you three bring an extra thick jacket? and bring some mosquito repellent lotion too._

Atsumu: _mmm, we probably should, I'd hate to freeze at night while mosquitoes are happily sucking my blood._

Mama Miya chuckles at her daughters antics _you still have some right Tsumu? the mosquito repellent lotion I mean._

Atsumu: _yep, Sunarin and I can share, I think Samu still has some in his drawer too._

Suna _: if we run out there's probably a nearby conbini so we'll just buy from there. ah Tsumu I'll borrow some joggers, is that ok?_

Atsumu _: yeah sure, you know where to find them right?_

Suna _: yeah, thanks._

Mama Miya _: alright then, but don't go alone, bring Samu with you or Kita or Aran or someone from the team ok?_

Suna _: will do Auntie_

Mama Miya: _Tsumu?_

_I found it! oh and ofcourse my dearest mother I'm such a good daughter after all._ Atsumu responded to her mother as she flicked her hair in an attempt to look mature. Mama Miya just shook her head with a fond smile.

Suna _: says the one bringing a deck of cards._

Atsumu _: hey! you never know_

_Suna: yeah, yeah_

the three ladies set the clothes and necessities on a mat on the floor to see if they had missed something

Mama Miya: _So, 4 days and three nights right?_

Atsumu: _yes Mom!_

Mama Miya: _this is enough then_.

Suna: _yep I'll say we're good to go._

Mama Miya: _you two should put your bras and panties on a separate pouch from your clothes._

the two nodded along

Atsumu: _I'll start packin then._

Suna: _me too._

Just then Osamu entered the room

Osamu: _oh mom, you didn't have to, I could've done it._

Mama Miya: _Oh shush, it's okay I'm your mom and your still my baby no matter how old ya become._

Atsumu: _no! mom, he's Sunas baby remember?_

Mama Miya: _oh right Tsumu how could I?!_ She plays along with her daughter.

_haha, very funny Tsumu_ Suna drawls

Atsumu: _ya like it, and yer blushin so glarin' ain't gonna do nothin._

Suna: _hmp, I can't with you._

Mama Miya: _well Samu ya should recheck what I've put out and feel free to add more or reduce it okay?_

Osamu _: okay got it, thank you Mom. Dad's looking for ya by the way. And we'll be leaving 7am tomorrow._

Mama Miya: _okay, I'll prepare ya snacks._

Atsumu _: Yey!_

Mama Miya _: I'll see you all tomorrow, don't stay up late._

_hai_ came the collective reply from the three

Mama Miya: _goodnight kids_

Atsumu and Osamu _: good night mom!_

Suna _: night Auntie!_

Mama Miya left the rom with a soft click from the door

Osamu: _well this is pretty much all that I need. Hey Tsumu did ya see my mosquito repellent lotion?_ Osamu asks rummaging through his drawer

Atsumu _: ehh mom already took it out, right Sunarin?_

Suna _: yep_

Osamu _: ooh yeah here it is with my toiletries_

Atsumu _: next time use yer eyes idiot_

Osamu threw a packet of wet wipes at his sister.

Atsumu: _ow! why you!_

Suna: _hey! finish yer packing before ya try to kill each other, I'm tired._

Atsumu _: this is so not over Samu_

Osamu _: yeah Tsumu, it's so not over_

The two glared at each other and turned away with a huff crossing their arms on their chests _._

Suna: _haa twins. Tsumu I'll take yer bed is that ok?_

Atsumu _: okay, I'll bunk with Samu_

Osamu _: ya need yer dear brother to ward away the nightmares Tsumu?_ Osamu teases Atsumu patting her hair.

Atsumu swats his hand away _hey! that was a long time ago! atleast I didn't cry in my sleep saying " nooo my Onigiri"_

The two zipped up their bags and stared off . They began tackling each other on the mat layed in the floor.

Suna: _agggh! just go to sleep you twins!_ she threw a pillow at the two.

Atsumu and Osamu laughed at this " _yes_ _mom_ " they synced

Suna _: turn off the lights_

Osamu _: ok then, lights out._

* * *

-the following morning-

  
Mama Miya _: hmmm Samu usually wakes up early to help me._

Papa Miya: they' _re probably still asleep_

Mama Miya: _Suna- chan too?_

Papa Miya: _why don't I go check? I'm almost done with my coffee anyway._

Mama Miya _: Ok dear. I'm almost done with their bentos. I'll be starting on the pancakes in a while._

Papa Miya _: why do ya always make pancakes when they ask ya to? and ya don't even bat an eye when I ask for it._

Mama Miya giggles at his husband. Atsumu definitely took after her father character wise when he was younger. *Chu* ' _go check on the kids'_

Papa Miya: _not on the lips??_ he made puppy eyes

Mama Miya: _no, now go, pancakes._

_Papa Miya: fine._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope your all doing fine🤗🤗. Here is chapter 3. 😗😁

-In the twins room-

knock knock

Papa Miya: _kids? ya up?_

Suna opens the door _Morning uncle, they're still asleep_ she greets with a smile.

Papa Miya: _they are? they usually wake up early right?_

Suna: _atleast I think they do, haha but they were up pretty late wrestling each other and well, why don't ya see for yerself uncle?_

Papa Miya enters the room and chuckles at what he sees. Atsumu and Osamu are cuddling on the bed with Osamu cradling Atsumu like a big rilakuma and Atsumu is hugging Osamu like a Koala would to a tree branch. 

Papa Miya: _I don't have my phone_ he says with a pout.

Suna: _I already took a photo and a video uncle, I'll send it to you later._

Papa Miya _: haha thank you Suna. For the amount of fighting they do everyday to see them like this makes me really happy. Ya okay with this?_

Suna: _don't worry uncle, even as Osamus' girlfriend I understand that he will always find time for Tsumu. Besides I became bestfriends with Tsumu first before I met Osamu so I guess we'll be fine. Osamu shows his affection to me more than enough, and it's fun how they always try to up each other but be there when they need it._

Papa Miya: _how lucky my kids are to have met you Suna-chan!_ Papa Miya pats Sunas head

Suna: _my hair_ she pouts

Papa Miya: _I'll wake them up, so why don't go on and head down, we're having panckaes._

Suna: _pancakes?!_ she rushes out the door beaming like a child. Not a moment too soon he heard a _"Morning Auntie, I heard we're having pancakes!!"_

Papa Miya: _sometimes I think I should just adopt her or have her and Samu marry right now. H_ _opefully we'll get to that._

_Now then, rise and shine Tsumu! Samu!_ Papa Miya pulls the fluffy blanket from the twins. They shuddered from the sudden change in temperature but opened their eyes nonetheless.

_Up now! up! you'll be late. Fix yer bed and head down for breakfast we're having pancakes._ The twins mumbled a soft "O _kay"._ With that Papa Miya left the room.

Atsumu _: Samu wake up._

Osamu _: I'm up, you get up._

Atsumu _: too comfy to move._

Osamu _: I know._

They both groan but willed their limbs to move and untangle to fix the bed. 

_Come on haaa- let's go down._ Osamu calls on to his sister with a yawn as he stetches and makes his way out the door.

_Okay._ Atsumu follows suite stretching her arms up her head.

* * *

-In the kitchen-

Mama Miya: _great yer here, I thought I had to get Suna-chan to get you two._

Atsumu and Osamu mumbled a " _good morning"_ after washing their hands. Osamu took his seat next to Suna kissing her cheek.  
Suna gave him a smile in return _"hurry up or I'll eat your share"_

Osamu: _I already know ya were given an extra piece._

Suna just stuck her tongue and went back to her pancakes.

Atsumu: _hey I was gonna get that!_

Osamu _: yer just slow Tsumu._

Suna _: there's literally another chocolate syrup to yer right Samu._

Osamu _:_ so?

Atsumu: gimme that! Samu!

_haaa, ya guys better not spill any syrup on me or yer both gonna get it!_ Suna hissed.

Atsumu _: well yer boyfriend started it! make him stop._

Osamu _: just wait for yer turn, I'm literally just gonna pour some on mine and then ya can have it._

Atsumu _: no I was first!_

Suna _: arrgh Samu, just pass the other syrup to Tsumu!_

Mama Miya: _dear sometimes I think we have triplets not twins._

_Papa Miya: hahaha yer right_

Mama Miya and Papa Miya both had fond smiles as they watch the three bicker over chocolate syrup.

Mama Miya: _hey break it up! ya still need to take a bath._

Just like that the family of five continued with breakfast.

* * *

Suna and Atsumu together with Papa Miya and Mama Miya were in the living room waiting for Osamu to finish showering. Papa Miya was braiding Atsumus' hair and Mama Miya was braiding Sunas' hair.

Suna: _Tsumu what's taking yer brother so long? I don't wanna jog to school._

Atsumu _: why ask me? go ask yer baby._

Suna _: he's in the shower need I remind you?_

Atsumu _: I know, or maybe he fell asleep again. I even told him we could shower together ya know._

Suna _: ya really think he'd shower with another girl in my presence?_

Atsumu _: well I'm his sister, his twin no less._

_Mama Miya: that's not the point here Tsumu, you are indeed Samus twin, above all you are a girl._

_I don't get it_ Atsumu replies with a pout _what's so wrong with a sister showering with her brother??_

Mama Miya was about to explain further but Papa Miya motioned with his eyes that he will do the explaining. Mama Miya smiled at his husband.

Papa Miya: _well Tsumu, not everyone will be accepting on the fact that at this age you still shower with Samu._

Atsumu _: what d'ya mean Dad? we're siblings._

Papa Miya: _that ye are._

Atsumu: _then what's wrong with me showering with Samu?_

Papa Miya: _it's not wrong Tsumu, nor is it right._

Atsumu _: huh?_

Papa Miya: _well, how d'ya think I feel when yer mom showers with her brother in my presence?_

Atsumu: _I dunno_. S _ad_? _mad? s-mad?_

Papa Miya chuckles. y _es, Dad'll be s-mad. I'm_ _saying, there is a time when you should distinguish between you and Samu as a girl and a boy. Not as a twin._

Atsumu nodded in affirmation but she still doesn't understand what's so wrong about showering with his brother.

_don't think too much Tsumu, yer remaining brain cells will be destroyed_ Suna teases Atsumu.

Atsumu _: hey!_

Suna _: you'll understand when ya get a boyfriend Tsumu, but I'm okay with it so far._ She smiled to her bestfriend.

Mama Miya _: right Tsumu! maybe you'll meet yer mr right in this training camp!_

Atsumu _: uh no?_

Papa Miya: _no! yer too young to get a boyfriend Tsumu! yer going there as a manager. Wait, Maybe ya shouldn't go!_

Mama Miya _: ohh stop it you, she'll eventually get a boyfriend one of these days._

_but- but dear!_ Papa Miya whined.

Mama Miya: s _hush! finish up Tsumus hair, I'm done with Suna-chans._

Suna and Atsumu giggled at the two _._

Atsumu _: Sunarin ya look pretty!_

Sunaflipped her hair, used her hand as a makeshift fan and said _"I know hohoho"_

Papa Miya _: I'm almost done Tsumu don't worry you'll be very beautiful too. I'm not gonna let yer mom up me in braiding._

Mama Miya: _what was that dear? hmm?_

Papa Miya: _uhh nothing. haha- haha I'm done Tsumu._

Sunas hair was a waterfall braid while Atsumus' was a twin tail french braid.

Mama Miya: _ha! ya call that a braid?!_

Papa Miya: _hey, yer daughter doesn't really like the overcomplicated braids that you like and you know that._

Atsumu: _yeah mom I think it looks cute._ She got up and kisses her dads cheeks as a thank you.

Suna _: I really like mine Auntie, thank you. Nobody in my family really knows how to braid hair. We only know the basic three strand braid._

_Awww Suna-chan yer my new favorite_ Mama Miya glomps Suna in a hug.

Osamu _: Mom, we have to go now._

Atsumu _: took ya long enough._

Osamu _: I finished earlier, but I saw you two getting yer hair braided so I went back up._

Suna _: ya could've waited here ya know?_

Osamu _: meh, and hear mom and dad bicker about braids? pass._

Mama Miya _: oh really Samu?_

Osamu _: haha, I'm kidding mom, I started with my assignment._

Papa Miya: _ya could bring it to camp and answer with the rest._

Osamu _: I have it here, and that was the plan._

Papa Miya: _what about yers Tsumu?_

Atsumu _: I'm almost done!_

Suna _: we already covered the difficult parts with the team the other day uncle._

Papa Miya _: ooh that's good. Well then, are you three sure ya don't want us to drive ya to school?_

Osamu _: we'll be fine dad, it's going to be along ride just sitting down anyway. We'll be heading out now._

Mama Miya _: ya have everything with ya? phone? charger? extra money.._

Osamu _: we're okay Mom, ya packed our things with us last night remember?_

Mama Miya _: right ofcourse. ohh, Tsumu, Suna-chan bring these just in case._

Atsumu _: ehh but my periods not for another week?_

Mama Miya: _ya never know._

Atsumu _: mmm okay_ Atsumu takes the pouch with sanitary pads and tampons and such and puts it in her bag. 

Mama Miya: _here, yer bento. I put enough side dishes for the team in there. You can just throw the container away after. Now then off ya three go._

Atsumu, Suna and Osamu waved goodbye to Mama and Papa Miya then made their way to school.


End file.
